fannautsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quistrel
'MADE BY: 'curiousmoth Back Story The simple people of Furglen III once lived in a harmonious society in tune with things like nature, trees, spirituality, sandals and yogurt, but all that was to pass when their planet was discovered by a capricious quantum physicist who proceeded to experiment on the hapless critters in the name of science. Finding new and interesting ways to manipulate quantum energies, Quistrel left the Furgals to pick up the pieces of their civilisation, seeking to make new discoveries on the battlefield. The logical next step was to join the Awesomenauts. For science! Stats and abilities Health: 135 (165) (Receives Power Pills Turbo) Speed: 8 Role: Brawler Size: Roughly the same as Voltar, easily pushed by most characters Skills: Eigenspace Distorter Become invulnerable for the duration, then acquire a plasma aura. The next enemy you touch receives the damage you would have taken while invulnerable Duration: 0.7 seconds Cooldown: 5 seconds Aura duration: 4.5 seconds Maximum damage: 30 Upgrades: Furtive Boson (1/2) - 120 solar - Plasma aura applies one hadron. QR Algorithm Calculator - 170 solar - Increase duration. Duration increase: 0.3 seconds Cyclic Permutation Matrix (1/2) - 220 solar - Increase maximum aura damage. Maximum damage increase: +20 Superconductor - 180 solar - Plasma aura stuns any enemy it hits. Stun duration: 0.5 seconds. Mass-Energy Equivulator - 180 solar - Receive health equal to half the damage dealt. Resonance Cascade - 240 solar - While invulnerable, become immune to crowd control and conditions. Lose all conditions on activation. Mechanics: You become immune to damage as if under a shielding effect similar to Froggy G's Splash Dash. While you are in this state, damage you would have received is tallied up and used as the damage amount for the plasma aura. Aura extends barely further than touch range and does not need to be aimed. Only one enemy can trigger the aura and its damage only applies to that enemy. Turrets and bases cannot trigger the aura. Quantum Entanglement Create and area from which enemies cannot escape Duration: 3 seconds Cooldown: 14 seconds Size: A square box equal to Voltar's Healbot area Upgrades: Atomic Cascade (1/2) - 140 solar - All enemies within the area receive one hadron on activation. Free Radical (1/2) - 170 solar - A dangerous atomic particle bounces around within the area, dealing damage to enemies it touches. Damage: 6, attack speed: 240 Paradox Device (1/2) - 160 solar - Increases duration. Duration increase: 1 second Quantizer - (1/2) 150 solar - Any skill used by enemies inside the area has its cooldown increased by 4 seconds. Energy Stratifier - 200 solar - Areas of effect and projectiles are destroyed and deflected on activation. Retrocausal Waveform - 200 solar - Conditions suffered by any allies within the area are removed and applied to all enemies in the area. Mechanics: The area is a square box created at your location which creates an impassable floor, ceiling and walls. This box cannot extend beyond terrain and if any corner is touching terrain, the box will be shifted so that it is not blocked. If the box is placed in an area where it is constrained on two sides, it shrinks to fit. If it must shrink beyond half its normal size, a sound is played denoting its failure to place. Allies can pass through the walls of the box at will. Atomic Cascade increases the amount of hadrons received with each stage. Free Radical improves its damage with a second stage. Retrocausal Waveform triggers every half second. Small Hadron Collider Fire a continuous electrical beam which jumps between enemies and charges enemy awesomenauts with hadrons. When the beam is stopped, the hadrons explode violently Damage: 6 Attack speed: 180 Range: 6 Jump range: 3.5 Hadron damage: 2 per hadron on the target Hadron explosive radius: 5 (A little smaller than Lonestar's dynamite throw when upgraded with Mister TNT) Maximum hadrons: 3 Upgrades: String Theory Circuit - 220 solar - Beam jumps to one additional target Tetraelectronvoltometer (1/2) - 180 solar - Increase beam damage. Damage increase: +2 Super Proton Synchrotron (1/3) - 160 solar - Increase beam attack speed. Attack speed increase: +15% Tetraquark Injector (1/2) - 220 solar - Increase hadron damage. Damage per hadron increase: +1 Quark-Gluon Plasma (1/2) - 160 solar - Causes a slow effect. Slow amount: 15%, slow duration: 0.5 seconds Heavy Ion Chamber - 260 solar - Increase the amount of hadrons an enemy awesomenaut may receive. Maximum hadrons increase: +1 Mechanics: ''' The Small Hadron Collider is a phaser-like pistol that fires a continuous electrical beam which homes in on your target and then jumps to another nearby enemy, charging awesomenauts with a hadron every 4th hit (beam hits 3 times a second unupgraded). Each hadron lasts for 3 seconds and if an enemy escapes the range of the Small Hadron Collider, blocks its beam with terrain or moves out of its homing distance, they may gradually lose hadrons without receiving damage. Hadrons are detonated only if the mouse button is released while an enemy is being hit. Jumps do not target turrets or bases and cannot pass turrets or bases, treating them like terrain. Turrets and bases receive full damage from the base attack and half damage from hadrons detonated near them. Individual hadrons increase in power the more hadrons are on the target. Detonating one hadron will only deal 2 damage, but detonating three will deal 6 damage per hadron, totalling 18. Super Proton Synchrotron also increases hadron generation rate, as it is based on attack speed. Quark-Gluon Plasma increases slow amount with a second stage. Magnetic Jump Normal jump, around as high as Coco or Raelynn's. After using a skill, double jumping will cause a flash which deflects projectiles in a small radius. Utility Upgrades: '''Power Pills Turbo Med-i'-can Super Magnopumps - 160 solar - Increase movement speed. After using a skill, double jumping will cause a flash which reflects projectiles in a small radius. Movement speed increase: 1.2 Solar Tree Piggy Bank Baby Kuri Mammoth Game-play Concept Quistrel is a short-ranged character, relying on twitch-defence and countering via her Eigenspace Distorter and Magnetic Jump, while using her Quantum Entanglement skill to separate enemies and keep them from escaping. Though damage can be dealt via both skills when upgraded, the real bulk of her damage comes from her auto-attack, particularly the hadron mechanic which is in itself bolstered by use of her other skills. Hadrons provide little reward without good skill use and timing, but when properly upgraded they have the potential to deal 64 damage in a small AoE and build up to three such AoEs if the attack jumps to two other awesomenauts, potentially obliterating a tightly packed team. Because of the high potential for damage, this encourages enemies to split up when facing her, allowing her to initiate by splitting and trapping enemies within Quantum Entanglement. She can also use Quantum Entanglement to collect the entire enemy team into a relatively small area, useful for teamwork with Clunk or Derpl and useful for her own hadron explosions. Thematic Concept Quistrel is an alien bearing pale grey skin, large lilac eyes, loose dark purple hair, thin darker grey lips and elongated fingers and toes. Her figure is slender and streamlined, with long limbs and petite features. She wears a white labcoat worn open over a yellow shirt and a maroon skirt. She doesn't run, rather she hovers across the ground via her magnetic boots, leaving sparkly trails similar to Coco's and a fading image of herself in her wake. She carries her Small Hadron Collider in one hand and in the other a metallic device glowing softly blue (the Eigenspace Distorter) wrapped around her palm. The Small Hadron Collider appears as a squared ray gun with a series of concentric coils and a ball at the end, much like a tesla coil. The visual effect of Eigenspace Distorter appears with Quistrel becoming slightly transparent and white and black flashes running across her body. The damaging aura she gains after using the skill appears as a white static silhouette or corona surrounding her. On touching an enemy, the corona vanishes from her and the enemy bursts with light. The visual effect of Quantum Entanglement appears as a cage composed of thin beams of light which fade and reappear at different angles. The beams glow a soft red or blue depending on team and are intersected by occasional red or blue lightning bolts. The Free Radical upgrade appears as a brightly coloured electrical orb of red or blue colour, like a very large segment of Coco's blaze trail. The visual effect of Small Hadron Collider appears as a white beam, similar in appearance to Yuri's, but with red or blue electrical bolts running through it depending on team. Hadrons appear as perfectly spherical black orbs slightly smaller than Voltar's suicide drones with a glowing red or blue center depending on team. Hadrons float in a circle around the enemy, explode just like suicide drones when they detonate and fade to transparent over the last second before they time out. The visual effect of Magnetic Jump is a single white flash with a circular shape. Quotes Selected: "For science!" "Lemme atom!" "Mathmatical!" "Take me to your leader." Taunt: "If you were a photon, I'd send you to prism!" "Guys, this isn't rocket surgery..." On a kill: "Entropy ain't what it used to be..." "You're star dust!" "Survival of the fittest." "Mathmatical!" "I come in peace... not!" Killing spree: "Greatest show in the universe!" "Now that's what I call a big bang!" "The ultimate triumph of science." Attack: "Let's annihilate together!" "We can do this!" Defend:' "Run awaaay!" "Nope, don't like this!"' Help: "Oh my science!!" Hurt: "Ow!" "Hey!" "Why I oughta'!" Purchasing: "One of these... and some of these..." "Algebraeic!" "If you wish to purchase an upgrade from scratch, you must first invent the universe." Category:Fannauts